Scarred Soldier
by MoonlightPearl
Summary: When Usagi becomes pals with a mysterious exchange student, she finds out that there are more Sailor Senshi out there- and she learns about the chaos that occured before the Silver Millenium was silenced. ((Not done, but read it anyway!))
1. Prologue

Okay...for the record- I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm just a big fan that likes   
creating fanfics. This is the 'first' one I've done, so I don't think it's **really** that   
good- but I would appreciate some positive reviews for giving my writing muse a   
first try! I hope you'll like the story!   
  
Note: This is based in the S series and is similar to any episode in that series: someone's pure heart is targeted, the Senshi defeat the Daimon, and a few surprises are thrown into the mix.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Prologue  
  
It was nighttime. Usagi and Mamoru sat on a bench in the local park under a blanket of  
bright, twinkling stars. The moon was full and its gentle, pale light shined upon the  
earth's surface. This was definitely a romantic scene. The two lovebirds made little   
comments to one another as they glanced at the night sky.  
  
Usagi: (giggle) "Oh, Mamo-chan. Doesn't the Moon look just pretty tonight?"   
  
Mamoru: "It always does. I never get tired of it!" He gives Usagi one of his sweet smiles.  
  
Usagi blushes lightly, smiling a little bit as well. It was at this moment they began leaning closer to one  
another so they could kiss...but then- something interrupted the moment when a mysterious   
voice screamed in the distance.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Mamoru: "What the-?!"   
  
Usagi: "Is it another youma attack?!"  
  
Mamoru: "It might be. Whatever it is, we'd better check it out!"  
  
Usagi: "Do we have to? I mean, we were just going to kiss!"   
  
Mamoru gives Usagi one of his stern faces.  
Usagi: "I'm joking, I'm joking! I'll go check it out as always."  
  
Without hesitating, Usagi reached into her coat pocket and pulled out   
her Cosmic Heart Brooch. No one else was in the park at the time,   
so it was safe to transform. Raising the brooch high above   
her head, she shouted out the infamous henshin phrase:  
  
Usagi: "MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE-UP!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Part 1: First Battle, New Friend

Part 1  
  
In another part of the local park, a Daimon was approaching a young girl alongside the  
park fountain. This youma had sharp claws and teeth, much like that of a wolf. The girl  
was still crying in fear when the Daimon finally silenced her by pinching her mouth shut  
with one of her clawed hands. The Daimon licked her lips.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "Yes...you're just what the Messish is searching for. Your heart is  
definitely pure. Heheheheh..."   
  
Struggling to break free, the girl shook around. But despite her efforts, the Daimon was  
too strong for her in the situation she was stuck in. Just before it looked like her pure  
heart would be stolen, however, someone stopped the Daimon right in her tracks.  
  
Sailor Moon: "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The attack missed the Daimon completely, but the force exerted from it caused the monster   
to lose balance and it fell into the fountain. Looking humiliated -not to mention angry- the  
Daimon rose from the water and looked around.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "All right! WHO did that?!!"  
Sailor Moon: "That would be my doing!"  
  
The Daimon instantly saw Sailor Moon standing behind her, holding the Spiral Heart  
Moon Rod tightly. Behind her stood Tuxedo Mask, holding a couple of roses.  
  
Sailor Moon: "Step away from the innocent, you heartless creature! I won't let you steal  
any pure hearts for the enemy! As the Champion of Love and Justice, I forbid it!"   
She then goes into a fighting stance, still holding her weapon. "I'm Sailor Moon, and in   
the name of the Moon, you're punished!" she concludes.  
  
Needless to say, the girl that was nearly hurt was safe...and extremely astonished.  
"A......Sailor Senshi....." she mutters under her breath.  
  
At that instant, the Daimon charges toward Sailor Moon and makes an attempt to attack  
her. She extends her claws and keeps trying to lay even one set of scratches somewhere  
on her new target. But Sailor Moon dodges them easily...but not exactly gracefully.  
  
Sailor Moon: "AGH! AHHHH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!"  
Wolf Daimon: "Hold still, you little pest!!"  
Tuxedo Mask: " Just keep dodging her a little longer, okay Sailor Moon?!"  
Sailor Moon: "Okay, but HURRY UP! All this jumping is hurting my legs!!"  
  
While she is busy dodging attacks, Tuxedo Mask comes toward the girl, who is still  
in the area. He kneels down to her level. The girl doesn't seem afraid.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "Are you hurt?"  
Girl: "Only a little bit. T-that monster gave me a minor injury."  
  
That's when Tuxedo Mask notices her right shoulder. It had been scratched  
by the Daimon's claws earlier and it was bleeding through the sleeve of her  
purple school uniform.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "Here, let me help you with that."  
  
He ripped off a small piece of fabric from his cape and tied it around the girl's  
shoulder with care. Once he was done, he stood back up slowly, the girl watching him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "Do you need help leaving? It's not safe to hang around here."  
Girl: "Oh, no. I'm fine. I'll leave!"  
  
She gets up and runs away. But before completely getting away from the site,  
she waved to Tuxedo Mask and said "Thank you!" Then she disappeared.  
  
Back with Sailor Moon, she was still pretty much dodging attacks. But enough  
was enough for the exhausted girl. She thought up of a tactic to trip the Daimon.  
Literally.  
  
Sailor Moon: "The fun is over, you creep!"  
  
She quickly takes her foot and uses it to trip the Daimon face first into the concrete.  
Once again, the youma feels really stupid as she lifts her face up.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "I WILL be back to get that pure heart! And you won't stop me!"  
she proclaims, growling viciously. And with that last line, she vanishes.  
Sailor Moon slips down to the ground, sighing of exhaustion and relief. Tuxedo Mask  
rushes to her side and pets her on the head. He smiles while looking at her.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: "Good job, Usa-ko!"  
Sailor Moon: "It's not like I really did anything big! The Daimon got away!"  
Tuxedo Mask: "At least that new target is safe for tonight."  
  
Reversing the henshin process and converting back to Usagi, Usagi stands up  
as a small breeze flows through her long hair. She remains quiet for a short  
time period while looking at the area where the girl has been sitting.  
  
Usagi: "I wonder who that girl is. Did you get a good look at her?" she asks Mamoru,  
who also reversed his henshin process. He steps back and forth next to Usagi.  
  
Mamoru: "I didn't see her face very well. But her hair was rather short and it was  
a nice black color. And her uniform was all purple."  
Usagi: "Well, I guess that's enough info for now. Let's go inform Luna and the  
other Sailor Senshi about this new target so we can protect her."  
  
Usagi's sudden burst of seriousness makes Mamoru smile yet again, and the  
two walk back to the bench to spend a few more minutes alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day before school, Usagi and her fellow Senshi sit casually nearby the Crown Arcade,  
talking about what had happened the night before. Usagi explains the scenario as best as she can,  
with everyone else watching her.  
  
Usagi: ".....And as she was about to snatch the girl's pure heart, I stopped her and tried  
to destroy her, but unfortunately she started attacking me quickly, and all I could do was  
dodge her claws! She almost turned me into spaghetti! Agh!"  
Makoto: "Why didn't you contact any of us?"  
Usagi: "HELLO? It's not easy to call for help when you're busy trying NOT to get bad injuries!"  
Makoto: (sweatdrop) "Eheheh....sorry!"  
Ami: "What happened to the girl you described to us?"  
Usagi: "Her? She managed to get away safe...although, Mamo-chan mentioned something  
about a nasty wound on her shoulder."  
  
Suddenly, Rei rises from her seat, gazing out the window near the table they were sitting at.  
  
Rei: "Well then! Looks like we don't have to search much longer for this pure-heart victim!"  
Minako: "Huh? What are you saying, Rei-chan?"  
Rei: "Take a look over there!" she replies, pointing out the window.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako look at the place Rei pointed to find what they were searching  
for. On the other side of the street stood a young junior high couple strolling to school. The  
girl of the couple closely resembled Usagi's description of the pure-heart target.  
  
Everyone (but Rei): "NO WAAAAY!!"  
It was all too coincidental. Short black hair and a purple uniform. And to add to that description,  
there was a white bandage peeking from under the right shirt sleeve. They didn't need another  
moment of thought. That girl -whoever she was- was indeed the same person.  
  
Minako: "Quick! Can you guys tell where she's going so we know where to find her?"  
  
All 5 senshi press their faces against the glass of the window to watch the girl as she strolled  
away with her boyfriend. At first, they couldn't tell. But about 6 seconds later, it struck  
Ami in the head, and she knew where the girl was heading.  
  
Ami: "She's....going to OUR school, Usagi-chan!"  
Usagi: "Eh?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Several minutes after spotting the girl walking to the school grounds, Usagi, Ami and Makoto rushed  
behind her with no delay. Rei and Minako, on the other hand, stayed behind to go to other places. Just  
before the bell rung, all 3 girls arrived to the classroom on time. The first person they made eye  
contact with was Haruna-sensei.  
  
Haruna: "It's about time you three came! Go to your seats. Class is getting started now."  
Girls: "Yes, Haruna-sensei."  
  
Casually sauntering to her desk, Usagi begins wondering where the girl could have gone off to. It wasn't  
long before she received her answer, because some newcomers were standing right behind the teacher.  
  
Haruna: "Guess what, class? Today we have a new set of students staying over for a few weeks!  
These two hiding behind me come from the United States and are exchange students. They were lucky  
enough to choose our country and they are excited to be here!"  
  
She steps to the side to reveal the exchange students. It was the pure-heart target, standing quietly  
beside her boyfriend. Ami and Makoto anticipated to see them, but Usagi...well....she was being her  
usual self and was totally shocked.  
  
Usagi: "Oh.....my...god!!"  
  
Haruna-sensei continued with introductions.  
  
Haruna: "Class, this is Krystal and Derek, your new -but temporary- American peers.  
Please do a favor and show them around while they have the privilege to be here!" She  
concludes her introductions with a big smile and the class smiles back at the couple.  
Usagi keeps staring in surprise while mumbling to herself.  
  
Usagi: "This is great! She's in MY class! Now the other Senshi and I can protect her from  
being attacked by that Daimon again! Wait until I tell Luna about THIS!"  
  
While Usagi rambles on and on to herself, Krystal gives Usagi a long, cold stare.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lunch period rolled around. Usagi walked on the school campus, carrying her lunchbag. She  
was searching for Krystal, but she didn't see her for quite some time.  
  
Usagi: "I don't see her anywhere out here! Now where do you suppose...Aha!"  
  
Seconds after speaking, Usagi's eye caught the sight of a purple uniformed person sitting under  
a tree. It was Krystal. She wasn't eating anything. She was doing some sketching in one of her  
school notebooks. Seizing opportunity, Usagi went to Krystal's place and stood before the newcomer.  
Krystal saw a shadow approach her spot and she looked up, looking worried and frightened at the  
same time. But when she saw it was just Usagi, the worried expression became a friendly smile.  
  
Krystal: "H-Hello."  
Usagi: "Hi there!"  
Krystal: "Aren't you in Haruna-sensei's class?"  
Usagi: "Yeah! I sit somewhere near the back. I'm very easy to spot. I'm...the only one  
with odangos! You can't miss me! Hahahaha!"   
Krystal: (smiles)  
Usagi: "So what was your name again?"  
Krystal: "Krystal. But some of my new friends here call me K-chan. It's easier for them, I guess."  
Usagi: "My name's Usagi. It's nice to have you in my class, K-chan!"  
Krystal: "Thanks, Usagi-chan!" she replied.  
Usagi: "Mind if I sit down and chat with you?"  
Krystal: "Oh, not at all. Go ahead!"  
  
Usagi quickly sits next to Krystal and tries stirring up a conversation. Eventually the two  
are discovering new things about each other- from likes to dislikes, interests and hobbies,  
and so forth. During the entire period, the two talked while doing different things. Krystal  
continued drawing while Usagi gobbled up what was in her lunchbag. She even offered some  
to Krystal, and she munched on just a little bit. 5 minutes before the period was over,   
Krystal set down her pencil to show she had completed her picture. Usagi saw this and   
grew ecstatic.  
  
Usagi: "Ooh! You finished your picture, K-chan? Can I see?!"  
Krystal: "I don't know. I think it is kinda bad...besides I had a accident  
yesterday and my arm doesn't feel good."  
Usagi: "Aw, come on! I'm sure it's beautiful! Please? Can I see?"  
Krystal: (pauses) "Well, okay! But don't laugh or anything."  
  
She lends Usagi the notebook, and in an instant, Usagi snatches it. Seconds after giggling in  
excitement, things grew quiet. Usagi couldn't believe what she saw before her. The picture  
was lovely and everything, but it was who was IN it that surprised her, really. (And no, it  
wasn't her or Mamoru.) It was Krystal and her boyfriend Derek. At least that's what it   
looked like. The faces were alike, but it looked like they were both wearing royalty outfits.   
And in the center of the girl's princess outfit was a purple brooch. Many things went through   
Usagi's mind as she stared at the picture.   
  
Usagi: (in her head) "Oh gosh....did she make this all up on her own? It's amazing! But that  
brooch....it looks so detailed.....and so....familiar....."  
  
Before she could finish, a few more shadows approached the resting spot. This time it was  
Makoto, Ami AND Minako, who just arrived to the school. They stared down at the two  
girls with the usual smiles.  
  
Ami: "Hi Usagi-chan! Hi, Krystal! I'm Ami."  
Makoto: "My name's Makoto. Nice to meet you, Krystal!"  
Minako: "And I'm Minako!"  
Makoto: "We just came to meet you and to get Usagi-chan. Class will start  
soon, so you can come along with us too!"  
Usagi: "Yeah! Come on with us! We can walk together!"  
Krystal: "Thanks. But uh, I have to go somewhere else at the moment. You can  
all go on without me."  
Usagi: "Aww...darn! (sigh) That's okay, though. So will we see you later?"  
Krystal: "Sure! I'll be here!"  
Usagi: "All right! See you then!" She stands up and goes to her friends as they start to  
stroll away from the place. Usagi follows them.   
  
And then- as the four were still close enough, they heard Krystal say something  
unexpected. It was quiet, but still could be heard from a few feet away.  
  
Krystal: ".....bye, Sailor Senshi."  
  
Usagi and the girls froze in place once hearing the last 2 words. All four of them turned  
their heads to face Krystal again, but she had vanished from the resting spot. They were  
now both freaked out and worried.   
  
Minako: "Did she just say...Sailor Senshi?"  
Makoto: "How can she know that we're...."  
Ami: ".........."  
Usagi: "K-chan....."  
  
Part 1: End  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	3. Part 2: Second Encounter, Blood Wound

Part 2  
  
Hours later on the same day, the Inner Senshi- along with Mamoru and Luna-  
sat upon the green grass of Juuban Park; they were a few meters away from the area  
where Krystal had been attacked. Telling the shocking news that Krystal knew who  
they really were, Luna gapes in fright. Mamoru looks down at the grass, feeling tense.   
  
Luna: "She knows you're all Sailor Senshi?"   
All girls: (nod)  
Ami: "I don't know how she got the hint. I mean- she is a new student  
and hasn't been here for a long time to truly know about us."   
Usagi: "But the sad truth is--she knows."   
Minako: "How is that even possible? You don't suppose-" (gasp)  
"-could K-chan be with on the enemy's side?!"   
Usagi: "No way! Why would a Daimon try and take a pure heart of someone  
that is on THEIR side? That just wouldn't make sense at all!"   
Rei: "You know, the ditz has a good point there, Minako-chan. So then  
what other logical theory do you guys have?" she asks tiredly, lying down on  
the grass. Makoto raises a finger, getting an idea.  
  
Makoto: "MAYBE- when Usagi reversed her Sailor Moon henshin, K-chan  
was probably still in the area and witnessed the whole thing."   
The other girls thought that might have been the reason- but Mamoru shook  
his head in disagreement.  
Mamoru: "As soon as I offered to help her escape the area, she just said she'd  
leave on her own and ran away from the park. Plus, no one was around to see  
us undo our henshins."   
Makoto: "Oh, gee. I'm running out of theories here." She gets up and brushes  
the skirt of her school uniform. "If anyone has any bright ideas, do me a favor  
and speak up!"   
  
There is a long pause of silence. Then suddenly- a little voice speaks up.  
  
Luna: (softly) "W-Well- I think **I** have an answer."   
  
Eventually, Luna is surrounded by many faces full of curiosity.  
Usagi: "Tell us! Tell us, Luna! What's on your mind?!"   
Luna: "It's possible that she, too, is a Sailor Senshi."   
  
All the girls (and Mamoru) stare down at Luna as another period of  
silence rolls around. That **was** a logical theory- but the team  
already had all of its' members: Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, even Sailor  
Chibimoon was currently present. There was also the enigmatic Sailor  
Saturn who was still slumbering in Hotaru Tomoe (unknown to the Inner  
Senshi at the moment). Who else was there? Luna answered that  
question shortly after announcing her little theory.  
  
Luna: "You see, Senshi- during the Silver Millenium, you weren't the only  
ones out there protecting the galaxy. There were princesses on other planets  
protecting their own respective kingdoms. Since all the Senshi of our solar  
system have been found already, I'm guessing that Krystal is a Senshi of  
_another_ planet somewhere in this galaxy."   
  
Usagi recalls the drawing Krystal had drawn at school during lunch period.  
She now knew the story behind her new friend's artwork. Krystal was not  
only a Sailor Senshi- but a reincarnation of a princess that lived in the  
Silver Millenium. Although that wasn't really confirmed yet, it was the  
best logical explanation Usagi could think up of.  
  
Minako: "Wow! So you're saying there's more like us out in this world?"   
Luna: "Precisely. But- um--" she pauses, hesitating to continue.  
Usagi: "Yes, Luna?"   
Luna: "Nevermind. Maybe it's best-if I don't tell you more about the past  
for the time being."   
Everybody in the group huddle was, by no doubt, completely overwhelmed by  
all the surprises being thrown at them; Usagi especially. All she did for the rest  
of the time period was think of the mysterious drawing Krystal had sketched.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It wasn't long before Usagi and company saw Krystal again. A few nights later  
that week, some of the girls were walking to Rei's temple, carrying snacks for  
a get-together they had all arranged. Chibiusa tagged along, humming a perky tune  
while skipping on the sidewalk. Usagi munched on some of the treats in the grocery  
bag. She kept stuffing her face, not realizing how much lighter the bag was getting.  
  
Usagi: "YUM! These treats are so tasty!" (takes a bite of a donut) "MMMMM!!  
And they were made fresh! Just the way I like them! Ha ha!"   
Rei: "Sheesh, Usagi-chan. You are such a pig!"   
Usagi: "I am not a pig!!"   
Chibiusa: "Yeah right."   
Hearing that last remark, Usagi was about to charge towards Chibiusa and  
do some strangling, but all focus on that was then turned to something else.  
Rei stopped in her tracks, still clutching some grocery bags. But she had a  
freaked out expression on her face.  
  
Rei: "I'm getting bad vibes!"   
Makoto: "What? NOW?"   
Usagi: "What do you see, Rei-chan?"   
  
Blurry images of two people being attacked by a youma flashed through Rei's head.  
Without any more words, Rei dropped her bags and quickly dashed ahead of the  
girls. The 3 girls left behind exchanged confused looks, but did the same thing Rei  
did and chased her. Usagi, however, kept the bags she had been clutching and ran  
alongside Makoto and Chibiusa while eating another donut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rei slid down the sidewalk when making a sharp turn, then she kept running for a  
while longer. She ended up stopping in an empty street. Hmm...typical place to  
find a youma attacking someone, huh? As Rei's purple eyes scanned the area, she  
was confused because there was nothing to be seen.  
  
Rei: (scratches head) "That's funny. I could've sworn I sensed it right-"   
  
That's when the silence broke, and a giant explosion destroyed an abandoned  
building just yards away from Rei. She dodged the blast and landed safely on  
the ground when the aftermath died down. Sensing the presence of evil, she took  
caution and hid behind another abandoned building not too far away. Rei stuck  
her head out from behind the cold stone wall of the building to see somebody  
step out of the imploded building, which was totally up in flames.  
  
It was the Daimon that Sailor Moon had fought before that appeared, and it seemed  
like she was searching for Krystal yet again. The Daimon licked her lips and she  
retracted her long, sharp claws.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "Come out, come out, wherever you are! I know you're both  
around here still! I can smell your blood..."   
Rei: (in her head) "What? Both? K-chan's not alone?"   
  
Suddenly, delicate footsteps could be heard over on Rei's side, and out from the  
shadows of the street stood a young man, wearing a loose, elegant dark green ninja  
outfit. He was holding Krystal in his strong arms and was bleeding in small places.  
Krystal was also bleeding and the bandage wrap on her right shoulder appeared to  
be losing grip. Rei clamped her hands over her mouth. She was very, very freaked  
out at what she was seeing.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "I have no interest in you, boy. Now hand me the girl. I crave  
her pure heart so I can give it to the Messiah."   
Boy: "I'll never give my love away...not even to scumbags like yourself."   
Rei: (in her head) "His love?"   
Wolf Daimon: "Why you little!! I'll KILL you!" And with that, the Daimon  
charged towards the couple, bearing her fangs. Then-- she bit part of Krystal's  
left forearm.  
  
Krystal: "AHHHH!!!!"   
Boy: "No!!"   
The Daimon smiled. She had done some damage to her target. All that was needed  
was the pure heart. Fortunately--  
  
Sailor Jupiter: "Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"   
Sailor Mars: "Burning Mandala!!"   
Sailor Chibimoon: "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!"   
  
Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Chibimoon appeared in time to prevent any more blood  
from spilling by using their best attacks on the Daimon. And as expected, the  
Daimon fell flat on her face. Again.  
  
Boy: "H-huh? Who-" (looks over to see the Senshi) "Ah! You are the-"   
Sailor Mars: "We know, we know. Sailor Senshi. No need to thanks us, really."   
Sailor Jupiter: "Just doing our jobs!"   
Sailor Chibimoon: (smiles)  
The boy stays quiet, gripping Krystal and her newest injury in his hands.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Now the Daimon was extremely ticked off. She was getting sick of being hit by  
numerous attacks. She was now targeting the three that had just got her. But THEN-  
guess who else joins the party?  
  
Sailor Moon: "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"   
Yup. It was Sailor Moon yet again.  
  
This time, her attack managed to finally hit the Daimon, and she was instantly  
blown against the concrete. But much to everyone's surprise, she wasn't killed.  
Usually, the Daimons became eggs again once Sailor Moon got them.  
  
Sailor Moon: "Whoa. Whoever creates those things is definitely improving them."   
She lowers her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "That's just great."   
Wolf Daimon: "I WON'T give up!! I WILL steal that pure heart!! My masters  
tell me she has great powers! After all, she IS one of you!!"   
  
The Inner Senshi gasp. Sailor Moon's grip on her rod grows tighter. Her suspicions  
were absolutely correct from the very beginning.  
Sailor Moon: "K-chan."   
  
Krystal, who was slightly cringing in pain, started to break free of the young man's grip  
and she stood up straight; right in between the Daimon and the Inner Senshi.  
  
Boy: "What are you doing?!"   
Krystal: "Getting ready to fight. If it's me she wants, then I might as well fight her.  
Besides, with the power I have, these wounds won't last long."   
  
She then reaches into her school uniform skirt pocket, and a multi-shaded purple  
power brooch is revealed in her bloody hand. Sailor Moon is astonished. It was the  
same one from the picture Krystal made. Before she could go any further in her  
actions, however, her companion pulled her back with the saddest look on his red,  
flushed face. Krystal looked back up into his eyes, saying:  
  
Krystal: "Please, sweety. Let me do this. If I don't, she'll just keep coming back."   
Sailor Jupiter: (to Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon) "Did she just say 'sweety'?"   
Sailor Mars: "Oh god- that means that guy is....."   
  
Seeing that Krystal was refusing to stay down, despite her condition, the guy let  
go of her hand, and nodded in acceptance of her decision. Krystal lifted up her  
hand with the brooch in it and she commenced her henshin sequence.  
  
Krystal: "SHINJU POWER! MAKE UP!!!"   
  
Suddenly, pure white beams of light generated from her compact power  
brooch and it filled the air, temporarily blinding those within a few feet of the  
area. The Daimon couldn't stand the light and covered her eyes. When the light  
died down, what everybody saw next was rather....amazing.  
  
Part 2: End  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	4. Part 3: Powerful Senshi, Sad Expression

Part 3  
  
Sailor Chibimoon: "Ah!"  
Sailor Mars: "Wow!"  
Sailor Jupiter: "I don't believe it!"  
Sailor Moon: "Is that really K-chan?!"  
Boy: "......."  
  
In Krystal's place stood a young Sailor Senshi, surrounded by an small aura of white energy.  
Her uniform was fuschia and the bows were dark violet. The brooch was proudly displayed  
in the center of the uniform's chestbow. And of course, the golden tiara was upon her  
forehead, with an amehyst jewel in the middle. Not only had the outfit changed during the  
henshin, but so did the hair and eyes. Krystal's black hair had gotten even shorter than before  
and her eyes had gotten lighter in color. Her left arm wound had stopped bleeding, but was  
obviously still open and vulnerable. Seeing Krystal in a new form made everyone understand  
why the enemy was after her a little more. This Senshi had what the Messiah desired: power.  
Power that was great enough for the Messiah to take a huge step closer to awakening.  
  
Seeing the changes made the Daimon smile even more. She thought if she could harness  
the pure heart then she'd be considered a hero. She readied herself as Krystal materialized  
a shiny white sceptor and took small steps closer to her opponent. The next thing the Inner  
Senshi realized, the Daimon was being pummeled by gigantic power beams generating  
from the small sceptor Krystal gripped in her hand.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: "She seems equally powerful to Super Sailor Moon!"   
Sailor Moon: "Yeah- and it appears she can handle her powers."   
Boy: "I'm afraid you're mistaken about that."   
Senshi: "What did you say?"   
Boy: "If she uses too much of her powers OR releases too much energy like she is now,  
she won't be able to continue on." He glances at Sailor Moon. "We need to help her."   
Sailor Moon: "I- um..." she stuttered, gazing into his eyes. He was obviously worried of  
the current scenario and didn't want his friend to be harmed again. The blood was gone,  
but the injury inflicted on her forearm was still open. Sailor Moon stood in place, not  
moving a single muscle.  
Boy: "Please, Serenity! Help her again!"   
Sailor Moon: "H-huh?" Hearing her princess name snapped her out of her little spaceout  
and made her focus on the battle again. The young man wasn't kidding about Krystal. It  
looked like her energy was draining out of her the more she fired beams at the stubborn Daimon.  
  
Sailor Moon: "All right. You 4 try to cool down that Daimon. I'll handle K-chan.  
Once you restrain it temporarily, I'll get out the Purity Chalice and transform. Okay?"   
Sailor Mars: (smile) "Spoken like a true leader! Okay, Sailor Moon."   
Boy: "Let's not waste time!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The group leave Sailor Moon and creep up behind the Daimon as she is still battling.  
  
Sailor Chibimoon: "Now what?"   
Sailor Jupiter: "Hey Mars! Use your firepower again!"   
Sailor Mars smirks, preparing herself for the attack. She waited for the Daimon to  
get into the perfect spot. And when that came around...   
Sailor Mars: "Burning Mandala!!"   
  
She made her attack special so that it created a giant fire ring. It completely surrounded  
the Daimon in one area without trapping Krystal inside with her. However, this didn't  
really affect the Daimon's hopes for winning the battle and taking a pure heart.  
  
Wolf Daimon: "Do you think that will really make me stop?"   
Sailor Chibimoon: "Oh, we're not even done with you yet!" She shows her Pink Moonstick.  
Pretty soon, the Daimon finds her face being literally stung by little pink hearts. For a small  
while the Daimon is blinded. But when she recovers her sight and looks up to the open gap in the  
fire-ring she's trapped in, she sees two green figures glaring back down at her.  
Wolf Daimon: "Uh-oh." (sweatdrop)   
The boy materializes a small dose of fire in his own hands, while Sailor Jupiter produces lightning.  
They both smile widely, and throw the attacks straight on the Daimon, who ends up screaming for mercy.  
  
Boy: "This is becoming fun!"   
Sailor Jupiter: "True. But now Super Sailor Moon needs to do _her_ part of the deal."   
  
As the Daimon experiences pain on a whole new level, the Senshi turn their heads to see Sailor Moon  
patting Krystal (who is still in Senshi form) on her back. The girl looks wiped out and is kneeling on  
the ground, catching her breath. They both have a brief conversation as they are there.  
  
Sailor Moon: "You're so amazing, K-chan! I can't believe you're one of us!"   
Krystal: "Thanks...but- enough of that. You need to go back to battling. I've used up most of my energy."   
Sailor Moon: "Okay. I'll get that Daimon off your case. Can't have my new friend and her  
pure heart be stolen away from us, now can we?" she says cheerfully. Krystal is slightly flattered.  
Then Sailor Moon steps in front of Krystal and dashes towards the others who are standing close  
to the Daimon, still trapped in the inferno. Producing the Purity Chalice, Sailor Moon begins:  
  
Sailor Moon: "CRISIS! MAKE UP!"   
Countless butterflies surround Sailor Moon, and as they ascend back into the sky, the team  
see Super Sailor Moon holding the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Krystal gazes in awe, surprised that  
Sailor Moon had a even higher power level to rise to.  
  
Super Sailor Moon: "Time for this little wolf to become normal again! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!"   
A long stream of pink hearts charge towards the Daimon, and about a minute later...the Senshi's  
attacks subside. All that is left of the Daimon is a shattered egg and a slightly burnt wolf plushie.  
The fire and smoke slowly dissipate as all 6 fighters silently stay in their places.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Super Sailor Moon: (sigh) "It's over. Thank goodness."   
The young man walks over to her and kisses her gloved hand. He has a smile of relief  
stretched across his face. Super Sailor Moon looks into his eyes again and grins.  
  
Boy: "Thank you for everything, Sailor Moon."   
Super Sailor Moon: "Aww, you're welcome!" (in her head) "This guy is so cute!"   
Boy: "Or should I say- Princess Serenity?"   
Super Sailor Moon: "W-what?"   
Boy: "Oh that's right. You don't really remember us, do you?" Super Sailor Moon stares at him in confusion.  
  
Super Sailor Moon: "What are you talking about? I know who you are! Well- I know who SHE is, anyway!"   
she replies in a perky tone, referring to Krystal. The young man closes his eyes and laughs softly.  
  
Boy: "That's not what I meant, really. I meant- you don't remember us from the past!"   
Super Sailor Moon: "The PAST?"   
  
While the two keep speaking aloud, Sailor Mars recalls what Luna had talked about during the   
team's meeting at Juuban Park.  
  
_ Luna: "You see, Senshi- during the Silver Millenium, you weren't the only  
ones out there protecting the galaxy. There were princesses on other planets  
protecting their own respective kingdoms." _  
  
Sailor Mars: "You two lived during the Silver Millenium, too?" she calls, catching the guy's attention.  
"Were you two of royalty lineage or something? Who ARE you, really?"   
Boy: "We'd tell you now, but we can't. It's not a good time to."   
Sailor Mars: "Huh?"   
The young man steps next to Krystal, who converted back to her human persona. The left forearm  
wound was beginning to bleed once again. The guy helps Krystal up to her feet and gently holds her arm.  
Boy: "Someone here needs some medical aid. We can't have a discussion until Krystal is better."   
He turns around to leave, still carrying Krystal's arm in his hand. But then she loosens his grip  
and faces the Senshi with tired eyes. The young man looks back at his friend, surprised that she  
was refusing to go away at the time. Krystal remains in place quietly for about a second or two.  
  
Krystal: "Usagi-chan..."   
Super Sailor Moon: "Uh- yes, K-chan?"   
Krystal: "If you really want some answers about who we are- and more information of the past as  
well...you're free to ask me anything during lunch period sometime." she says nicely, smiling.  
"But- are you sure you truly want to know?" she adds to her speech, the warm smile fading.  
Sailor Jupiter: "Well, yeah! Of course!"   
Sailor Mars: "If we knew each other back then, maybe whatever you tell us can help us remember you!"   
Super Sailor Moon: "Yeah, K-chan. We'd like to get re-acquainted!" Krystal stares at her again.  
  
Krystal: "Okay. I'll tell you whatever you want."   
Super Sailor Moon: "All right!" she says happily. Krystal doesn't smile as she walks back to her companion.  
The couple start to walk away from the street, but suddenly a tiny voice shouts out to them, stopping them.  
Sailor Chibimoon: "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Okay, so it wasn't tiny. But Chibiusa has a high voice!  
Krystal/Boy: "Eh?" (looks at Sailor Chibimoon)  
Sailor Chibimoon: "The least you can do for us is give us some names! I've heard about K-chan   
and everything, but who's the guy? Is that your boyfriend or something, K-chan?!"   
Super Sailor Moon: (squints) "What?" She quickly recalls Derek from the first day he and Krystal  
transferred into Haruna-sensei's classroom. "Derek? Is that YOU?!"   
The young man smiles and he reverses his henshin process. What the Senshi saw next was indeed  
the same guy that was always seen standing hand in hand with their new friend.  
Derek: "Heheh...yup! You caught me!"   
Super Sailor Moon: "Whoa! You look really different when you transform!!" (in her head) "He looks hot!!"   
  
The other Senshi notice that their leader is spacing out yet again, and Sailor Mars bops her on the head.  
Super Sailor Moon: "OW!"   
Sailor Mars: "Geez! First you made that face when you met Haruka- and NOW you're focusing on HIM?  
Don't tell me you've forgotten about your sweet little 'Mamo-chan', have you?"   
Super Sailor Moon: "Hey!! It's not what you think!!"   
Sailor Jupiter: "Oh yeah? Then what's with the drool?"   
Super Sailor Moon: "Guys!!! CUT IT OUT!!"   
Sailor Mars: "Why don't you MAKE us, Meatball Head?!"   
Super Sailor Moon: "GRRRRR!!!!"   
  
As the group starts another argument, Krystal and Derek stare in surprise.  
Derek: "Should we do something about them?"   
Krystal: (sweatdrop) "Eh- no. Let's not." And with that being said, the two leave.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Later at the Hikawa Shrine, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Chibiusa sit around Rei's room, having some  
of the treats that were saved from the grocery store. Usagi was back to having her donuts,   
Chibiusa joined her, and Makoto added toppings to the sweets she managed to take for herself.  
Rei sat near the window of her room, looking at the clear night sky.  
  
Chibiusa: "Hey, Rei-chan? Don't you want some?"   
Rei: "Hm? Oh, yeah. In a minute." she mumbles, still looking out the window.  
Apparently, she wasn't listening clearly. Chibiusa crawled closer to Rei.  
Chibiusa: "What's the matter?"   
Rei: "I'm trying my best to remember those two from the past. But- the visions are blurry.  
I can't really see much. But I definitely think I've seen those two back then."   
Chibiusa: "Oh?"   
Rei: "And- there's something that bothered me back there after the fight..." she adds.  
Chibiusa pops part of a donut into her tiny mouth. She chews and makes a "Yes? Go on? " sound.  
Rei: "When K-chan asked if we really wanted to know more about the past, she didn't smile.  
I wonder why she suddenly looked so glum when she made that comment. I'm kind worried."   
Chibiusa: "Hmm..."   
Rei continues to look up into the sky as she keeps thinking about that one moment  
when Krystal's expression had gone from a sweet smile to a depressing frown.  
  
Part 3: End  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  



	5. Part 4: Cloudy Past, Memory Device

Part 4  
  
The sun went through the curtains of Usagi's bedroom window as she got prepared  
for a new day of school. While she adjusted the red bow on her school uniform and  
put her Cosmic Heart Brooch in place, Luna sat on her bed. She talked with Usagi.  
  
Luna: "So this girl _is_ a Sailor Senshi after all?"   
Usagi: "Yup! And you know what? She's going to give us an 'insider' about her  
past life. She claims to have been friends with me and the other girls." She then  
turns to face Luna. "Say- do YOU remember K-chan, Luna?" she asks eagerly.   
Luna: "Well...based on your description of her Senshi form, I think I remember her.  
She was the only one with purple attire and she had amazing abilities like you girls."   
Usagi: "Ah! (gets closer to Luna) Do you remember her NAME back then?! Hm?!"   
Luna: "What do I look like? An encyclopedia with four legs?!"   
Usagi: (nods) "In some ways, yes." Luna's head droops low, a giant sweatdrop rolling down it.  
  
Luna: ".....In the Silver Millenium, I think your friend Krystal was known to those living in  
the outer region of our solar system as Princess Shinju. Her princess name also doubles as  
her Senshi identity name. I don't remember seeing her frequently, but-"   
  
Flashbacks of the past spin through Luna's head as she talks. She remembers seeing  
a slightly younger Princess Shinju sitting on the steps of the Moon Kingdom palace.  
Luna: "-she occasionally visited us from her home planet, looking for someone to talk to."   
  
Usagi: "Huh." Luna lied down on the sheets of Usagi's bed, memories still spinning in her head.  
The more she talked about it, the more Luna seemed to regain images from the past.   
  
Luna: "Back then, Shinju was about 4 years older than you, Usagi-chan- and months before  
you died alongside Endymion, there was a terrible battle in the outer solar system."   
Usagi: "What?"   
Luna: "I heard all about it from Queen Serenity and even witnessed it. I'd tell you about  
it myself....but- it's hard for me to tell anyone about something so, so devastating."   
Usagi: "D-Devastating? Luna, how bad was this battle?!"   
Luna: "It was very bad....that words can not express the suffering all those civilians  
in the outer solar system had to face..."   
The little cat lowered her head, now showing a frown on her face. Usagi's eyes began  
to water. Judging from that sad expression she saw on her little friend, she started  
wondering if it was a mistake to get Krystal to tell her about the unclear past.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Around the same time period, Krystal walked all by herself to school. Derek had gone  
ahead of her to take care of academic-based situations. The entire walk was absolutely silent.  
  
Krystal: "I hope Usagi-chan is ready." she says.   
She looks into her backpack as she continues to walk to school. She reaches in, and  
pulls out what looks like a crystal ball. The only unusual thing about it was the thick  
crimson smoke generating from the inside of it. Krystal gets an uneasy feeling.  
Krystal: "I swore never to look at the past again...but- I guess I really can't do that, now can I?"   
And with that being said, she returned the crystal ball into her backpack- and she kept walking.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
By the time lunch period went into effect, Usagi was out of the building as soon as the bell rang.  
The other Senshi decided to join her and see what would happen in the meeting. Already, most of  
the team began having second thoughts. They stood in a well-hidden area and talked while they waited.  
  
Minako: "Where could that girl be? I don't see her anywhere!"   
Usagi: "Ah, you can expect that from K-chan, I guess. She'll come, though! You'll see!"   
Rei: "Usagi-chan...think this is still a good idea to pry into our past lives as well as HERS, too?"   
Usagi: "In some ways, yes. But after what Luna discussed with me this morning-"   
Ami: "Eh? What did Luna say?"   
Usagi: "She mentioned something about there being a bad battle in the past other than the one  
we all had to suffer in. In the outer solar system- an even uglier fight destroyed many things...  
or so I've been told. Luna told me that shortly after telling me more about Princess Shinju."   
Rei: "Princess Shinju?"   
Usagi: "Oh yeah! That is K-chan's past exisistence in the Silver Millenium!  
And her Senshi name is Sailor Shinju! Cute, huh?"   
Rei: "Shinju..." (in her head) "That's Japanese for 'pearl'. Interesting..."   
  
Krystal: "**There** you are, girls! I've been looking for you!"   
The group heard the gentle voice call out from behind them, and they turned to see Krystal  
smiling and staring back at them. She carried the crystal ball in her hand.  
Makoto: "K-chan! Nice to see you again!"   
Krystal: "You're all here?"   
Ami: "Of course! We all want to take a gimpse of the past."   
Minako: "We _did_ see part of our past lives once before, but let's just say we  
want to go a little further. You know what I mean?"   
Krystal: "I suppose." She glances at Usagi, still smiling.   
Usagi: "....Um- K-chan? Were you....um...."   
Krystal: "Hm?"   
Usagi: "...Nevermind."   
Makoto: "So how exactly will we obtain our past memories, anyway?"   
Krystal: "With THIS!" She finally reveals the crystal ball to everybody.   
The smoke inside had changed colors from a bloody crimson to a pretty blue.  
Usagi: "Wow! What is that?"   
Krystal: "It's called the 'Memory Circle'. It's a special gift I had been given when  
I reawakened as Sailor Shinju in this world. With this device, you can regain memories  
from any time period you want to. It's rather effective. A little...TOO effective."   
Usagi: "Neato! I could use that in case I lose track of something!"   
Rei: "But then what will you do if you lose the Memory Circle? Huh?"   
Usagi: (angrily) "Rei-chan..."   
Rei: "Enough bickering. Let's get this show on the road!"   
Krystal: (nod) "All right. Now come closer and look into the center of the ball."   
She stretched out her arms and held the Memory Circle in both hands. The Senshi   
walked slowly towards her and they each began staring into the center. The blue  
color of the smoke attracted them and they couldn't stop staring. Suddenly, an  
aura of white energy began surrounding itself around Krystal again as she focused  
on the blue ball she grasped. Still- the Senshi kept their eyes on the Memory Circle.  
  
When she had released enough energy, the blue smoke changed to a bright golden yellow  
and it started to make the ball glow brightly. The girls started to panic from the sight.  
  
Usagi: "W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!!"   
  
Despite her shrieks, the ball continued glowing. The schoolyard was eventually filled with  
the golden light of the Memory Circle. 10 seconds later-   
  
-the girls had disappeared.  
  
Part 4: End  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  



End file.
